


Fetching the Fox

by Spunky89



Series: Dick's Vet [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky89/pseuds/Spunky89
Summary: When a fox pup is put into your care Damian never wants to leave. But after a long day and a mischievous fox you get more than you bargained for.





	1. The Bad Day

After Christmas your visits to the manor became frequent as did visits to your house by the various members of the family. Damian, however, was your most frequent visitor. He came over weekly while Dick was at work to play with whatever animals you’d fostered that week. Sometimes he’d be over even more if it was an animal he had particular interest in.  
This week he had visited four times already, consecutively. It was almost amusing. Each day you’d enter your home from work to find the youngest Wayne already playing with Fetch.  
Fetch was a baby fox who’d been rescued off the street by Damian one night on patrol and Dick convinced him to drop the poor thing at the vet. So you took the little wounded pup in while he healed up. As you’d found in your first few days with him he loved playing fetch. In fact, once he discovered what it was that was all he wanted to do, hence his name fondly becoming Fetch. And ever since Damian had found Fetch and put him in your care, he’d come over every day after school.  
Today had been no exception.  
You’d come home late that day, it was a very rough one. You’d had lost many animals; one an old family horse that had to be put down, and the others a pregnant dog and her pups, though you had been able to save a few. Today you just wanted to go home and crash on the couch cuddled up in a blanket until Dick got home and could hold you till the hurt lessened. No such luck however. When you entered the house the whole place was in disarray. The couch was torn with fluff littering the floor, papers strewn about, unknown substances in drops across the floor, and of course; Damian chasing Fetch who had a shoe in his mouth. The little furball was headed straight for the door but you had quick enough reflexes to catch the little guy. Your gaze leveled on Damian who looked at you sheepishly.  
“What. Happened?” You asked in an eerily calm voice.  
Damian looked at you worried and ashamed and explained, “I let Fetch out to play as I had for the past few days and everything was fine until he just started freaking out and he ran out of ‘his’ room and I’ve been trying to catch him but to no avail obviously. I’ve tried just about everything to calm him but he just keeps-- why are you crying?”  
You hadn’t even noticed until he pointed it out but tears had started leaking down your face. The stress and emotions of the day slapping you in the face.  
“Please don’t be mad! I-I didn’t mean to!” Damian apologized.  
You were beyond words at that point so you just sat on the couch with the wiggling fox and it settled right down to sleep as you cried.  
“Why are you crying?” Damian asked again, seemingly lost. He had never really dealt with a crying woman like this. Usually Dick handled emotional women like this, or even Tim. Damian had never been good with dealing with feelings so he had no idea why you were crying or how to comfort you. He wanted to call Dick but he knew Nightwing was currently on a League mission and wouldn’t be home till late.  
Damian decided he’d do his best so he sat next to you on the couch and stiffly gave you a hug. This made you cry harder. Damian flinched and popped up.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you more upset.”  
“You d-didn-t. Th-th-that was s-so sw-weet.” You explained as you pulled him close again and he just rested his head on your shoulder as you laid your arm around him and he eased into the position, choosing to pet Fetch as he snoozed in your lap. 

When Dick came home just shy of four in the morning he was not expecting the sight that greeted him. The house looked as though there was a large scale fight and that put Dick on edge, but when he saw you and Damian asleep cuddled together on the couch he breathed easier. He then noticed Fetch gnawing on the corner of the couch. The pup looked up at him and seemed to realize he was in trouble as his ears slicked back and he gave Dick the most pathetic look he’d ever seen. Dick sighed and put his bag down by the door and picked up the little troublemaker, moving him to the animal nursery where there wasn’t much for him to destroy except his bed and the few toys they kept out for him. Once assured Fetch was settled Dick went back into the living room where you and Damian still rested. Dick wasn’t sure what happened, but seeing as you were still in your scrubs he could give a wild guess.  
He didn’t want to risk waking either of you by moving you so he simply draped a blanket over you two and sent a text to Bruce telling him Damian was spending the night, it was the weekend so Dick wasn’t worried about Damian missing out on any schooling. Dick then trudged into his bedroom and face planted. It’d been a long day for everyone, and he was sure the next day would be as well.


	2. The Better Day

When you awoke you were not expecting to still be on the couch with an ever-moving ten year old still resting on your lap. You didn’t mind though. He was a sweetheart once you broke past his many barriers. You’d made it your goal since meeting him to insure you gave him the best childhood you could.   
Damian and Dick were conversing quietly, yet Dami made no move as to get up from his position. When you started moving Damian went still, trying not to jostle too much while talking to Dick and wake you.   
“You both are much louder than you think you are.” You say as you start opening your eyes.  
“Sorry (Y/N).” Both boys echoed.  
“Mhmm, whattime is it?” You mumbled, still not fully awake.  
“Just past nine.” Damian replied. You sat up and yawned as you looked around the trashed living room.   
“I guess we best get cleaning.” You sigh shaking your head.  
“I am sorry for the trouble I have caused (Y/N).” Damian apologized.   
Both you and Dick looked shocked at the youngest Wayne. He never apologized and when he did it was a simple ‘sorry’.   
“It-it’s fine Dami. This isn’t the first time this has happened.” You assured him.  
“Yeah that damn tyrant of a cat you once fostered was literally the devil.” Dick agreed.  
“Lucy was a sweetheart.” You argued.   
“Not the word I would use to describe her.” He grumbled.  
“Well that is beside the point. I am going to shower, you can make breakfast while I do so, then we can conquer this mess.” You said getting up off the couch and heading to your bedroom to take a shower. 

When you got out you smiled when you smelt the ever so recognizable smell of Bacon. You quickly threw on some lazy clothes consisting of gym shorts and a tank top. You mosied into kitchen to see the two boys working on making breakfast. Dick was at the waffle maker and Damian was flipping the Bacon. It was sweet to see them be so domestic with how difficult their lives were. You also knew how much this kind of thing meant to Dick. He always wanted to give so much to his family, and now being able to have them come over and be away from everything was a nice change.   
“Smells good boys.” You said smiling, ruffling Damian’s hair and kissing Dick on the cheek as you passed.   
“Fetch has been fed but I figure we’ll keep him in his room until there’s a little less stuff on the floor for him to eat.” Dick said.  
“Sounds good to me.” You said as you grabbed the juices and fruit from the fridge to make yourself a smoothie. It was Saturday and that was smoothie day for you. Though it was a little cramped in your tiny kitchen you made it work with the three of you.  
“You want a smoothie Dami?” You asked as you cut the fruits and started putting them in the blender.   
“What kind?” he asked skeptically.  
“It’s called a sunset smoothie, or is it sunrise? I don’t know… it’s pineapple, strawberry, mango, and oranges.” You explained. You got one once at Tropical Smoothie when your mom was in the hospital and fell in love with it, even though you didn’t like most of the fruit in it.  
“I would like to try that.” He decided.  
“Oki doki.” You smiled as you grabbed some extra fruit to make a second smoothie.   
Ten minutes later you were all sat at your kitchenette table to have breakfast. It was filled with Damian telling you stories about his school week and how he was doing in training. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. It was the most you’d seen Damian smile in the three months since you’d met him.  
“Alright, if you two want to get started on the the various rooms with small messes I’ll clean up the breakfast mess then we can conquer the living room together.” You stated.  
“Yes ma’am.” Dick said smiling as he gave you a quick kiss before getting to work, it would have been longer had Damian not been making gagging noises in the background.

It took you most of the day but your house was back to working order and the irreparable things had been disposed of. Damian enjoyed some more time playing with Fetch before your coworker came to take him to the vet for a few more procedures. By the time everything was done with it was almost dinner so you suggested a double sleepover as long as Damian promised to do his homework first thing tomorrow morning. He smiled and readily agreed.  
You smiled from your spot in the kitchen as the boys bickered over what movie to put in. In the meantime, you were taking the homemade pizzas out of the oven. It was something of a family tradition to make pizza for Saturday night movie nights.   
“If you boys don’t stop arguing I’ll choose and you can both hush up and deal with what I choose.” You threatened.  
“Well what do you suggest (Y/N/N)?” Dick asked.  
“What are the options?” You fired back.  
“I was thinking of action movies he hasn’t seen yet but each one I suggest he says will be stupid.” Dick sighs.  
“Because they will be.” Damian firmly states.  
“Bourne movies.” I say plainly.  
“Oh my gosh yes! How did I not think of those.” Dick sighed shaking his head.  
“That’s why I’m the brains of this paring darling.” You tease blowing him a kiss when he gives you a glare.  
“What are these movies about?” Damian asked skeptically.   
“There are four movies, well five if you count the off-shute one but no one really does. The last one is the worst in my humble opinion but they’re good I promise.” You assure the young boy.   
“If you think so.” Damian agrees as Dick fishes out the movies from your seemingly endless action movie supply. Dick quickly pops in the first one while you dish out a few slices on a few plates and plop in the middle of the two boys.   
Damian fell asleep cuddled into you three quarters of the way through the second movie and you sigh, sinking further into Dick’s embrace as you run your fingers through Damian’s hair.  
“I never got to ask you how the mission went.” You murmured.  
“It’s fine, you were a bit preoccupied.” Dick chuckled, “It went okay. It was successful so that’s all that really matters.” he answered.  
“Well I guess that’s good.” You say as the credits roll and Dick stealthily moved Damian to the guest bedroom.   
You cleaned up the plates and turned off the TV and headed into your bedroom, curling up on the bed while you waited for Dick to come in after checking over the locks and such. He came in only a few minutes later and crawled in next to you. You cuddled into him and smiled with a sigh.  
“How are you? I could tell yesterday was pretty rough.”  
“Today was a better day and that’s what matters.” You said smiling at your loving boyfriend. He gave you his brilliant white smile and pecked your forehead before he leaned to shut off the light and you two fell into a peaceful rest.


End file.
